The Art Of Hair Pulling
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: “Big brother, why do the other boys pull the girls hair?” - "It’s a childish way of expressing a romantic interest,” - “But, big brother, I don’t like girls.” - “Neither do I.” FLUFF, SasuNaru, ItaKyuu.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: FLUFF!!!! SasuNaru, ItaKyuu.

* * *

_The Art of Hair Pulling_

* * *

"Big brother, why do the other boys pull the girls hair?"

Itachi Uchiha looked down at his brother in amusement. Sasuke was frowning at the playground, watching as a young boy tugged the long hair of a small girl in the sand pit. The girl was yelling at him, trying to rescue her blonde ponytail from his grasp, but the boy just kept tugging.

"It's a childish way of expressing a romantic interest," Itachi informed his six year old brother. "It brings them attention from the girl, and despite it being negative attention, the boy is pleased that the girl noticed him."

"So... they do it because they like the girl?" Sasuke asked, his brow wrinkling. Itachi nodded simply. "But, big brother, I don't like girls."

"Hn," the smallest smile crossed Itachi's face as he rested a hand on Sasuke's head. "Neither do I."

With a gentle push, Itachi sent his little brother into the playground. Sasuke frowned as he went ahead, still annoyed that his mother had demanded Itachi take him out to 'socialize.' Sasuke had been happy with his books, and would much rather be at home reading.

He crossed to the swings, which were empty. He sat on one of them and pumped his legs a couple of times. He moved back and forth slightly, not really picking up any speed, but he didn't really want to. He watched the other children playing around him, glaring at any that looked twice at him.

Suddenly, he went flying forward, soaring through the air, from a firm pressure on his back. He clutched hard at the chains of the swing as he began to fall backwards, the momentum dragging him back. He shrieked in terror, screwing up his eyes as he flew back.

A loud laugh reached his ears, and he opened his eyes slightly. As he soared forward again he caught a glimpse of a small child, around five, on the swing next to him. He had bright, impossibly blond hair and stunning blue eyes that flashed.

The pressure on his back returned, and Sasuke realized someone was pushing him. He shrieked again as he soared, not really liking the sensation. He wanted _off _this stupid swing. He wanted to go home.

"Itachi!" he screeched. "_Itachi_!"

And of course, Itachi was there in an instant. He was the perfect big brother. He grabbed the swing, slowing it down and stilling it. As soon as it stopped Sasuke released the chains and launched himself off the swing into Itachi's arms. Itachi clutched him tight, glaring over his shoulder.

"What do you _think _you were doing," Itachi's voice was flat and cold. "Do you make it a habit of terrorizing other people's siblings?"

"Kid looked like he wanted a push."

Sasuke peeked over his own shoulder to see a teenager around Itachi's age standing there. He had long, blood red hair and matching eyes. He was dressed almost completely opposite to Itachi – where Sasuke's brother wore designer jeans and a cashmere sweater, this youth wore torn up cargo pants and a ripped black shirt with a band logo on it.

"Well he didn't," Itachi's voice was ice. "For future reference, you might want to ask before touching people."

Itachi turned on his heel and stalked away from the man, still holding Sasuke tight. Sasuke stared over his brother's shoulder at the swings, watching as the redhead shrugged before ruffling the bright hair of the small child. The boy grinned up at him, his eyes filled with loving adoration. The boy then turned to look at Sasuke, and he waved. Sasuke glared at him before burying his face into Itachi's shoulder.

Stupid morons.

--

Unfortunately, the next day Sasuke's mother demanded they return to the playground. Itachi stuck close to Sasuke this time as the boy went to play in the empty sand pit. After fifteen minutes he relaxed enough to sit on the nearby bench and pull out his book.

Sasuke stared around at the sand before he slowly began to make a castle. He worked hard, trying to make it as perfect as possible.

"Hey! That looks cool!"

Sasuke froze and looked up slowly. The blond from yesterday sat down next to Sasuke, his eyes alight as he reached forward to touch the castle. Sasuke frowned, looking around for Itachi. Itachi was still on the bench, but no longer reading. He was frowning at the redhead from yesterday, slowly edging down the bench from him.

"Don't touch it," Sasuke ordered with a frown. "You'll break it."

"Hey!" the boy glared at him. "No I won't!"

"Yes you will, moron," Sasuke snapped. "Go away."

"I'm not a moron!" the kid shouted. "You bastard!"

"Naruto!"

Both boys looked up to see the redhead making his way towards the box.

"But Kyuubi..." Naruto whined. "He called me a moron!"

"Now, Naruto," the older boy crouched beside the sandpit. "I'm sure he didn't mean-"

"I apologise, on Sasuke's behalf," Itachi interrupted, crossing to the pit. "He is not used to dealing with people who are so intellectually inferior to him."

Kyuubi paused, his eyes sliding to look up at Itachi. He rose, standing almost as tall as Sasuke's brother.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard," he said with an overly bright smile. "Did you just say my brother was intellectually inferior to yours?"

"You didn't mishear," Itachi said smoothly. "Sasuke is extremely smart. As is his cousin, the only person close to his age he talks to. After spending so much time around Neji, it is no surprise that someone like your brother seems... less than intelligent to him."

"Hmm," Kyuubi smiled widely at Itachi. "You are a son of a bitch."

With that, Kyuubi bent down and scooped Naruto up, before turning and stalking away. Naruto leaned over his brother's shoulder, reaching for Sasuke.

"I want to play more!" he protested. "I wanna play with Sasuke!"

Sasuke found himself waving to Naruto as the boy vanished. He looked up at Itachi, who was frowning after Kyuubi.

"A confusing man," he murmured before looking down at his brother. "Maybe they will be back tomorrow?"

Sasuke smiled at his brother before turning to his castle. He looked at the little sand lump that represented himself. He added another lump next to it, before picking up a golden leaf from the ground and set it on top of the second lump.

--

For a couple of days Kyuubi wouldn't look at them, nor let Naruto play with Sasuke. And then, after three days, Kyuubi wasn't the one to bring Naruto to the park. It was an old man, who spent the whole time scribbling in a notebook. As soon as he was settled Naruto toddled over to the jungle gym, where Sasuke was seated at the highest point.

"Sasuke!" he chirped as he clambered up. "Missed you!"

"Hn," Sasuke wouldn't admit that he too had missed the little blond. "Where's your brother?"

"He's with a friend," Naruto said with a frown. "He got the old pervert to bring me, because he said he needed to talk to Shukaku about your brother."

"Itachi?" Sasuke said, surprise in his voice. "Why?"

"Dunno," Naruto frowned, his face screwed up in confusion. "He said that Itachi confused him, and that he wasn't sure whether he wanted to punch him or jump him... why would he want to jump on him?"

"Dunno," Sasuke said with a frown. "Your brother's weird."

"Is not!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Sasuke. "_Your _brother's weird!"

"My brother's the best," Sasuke protested. "I want to be just like him."

Naruto shook his head, his blond hair flapping about. Before Sasuke could stop himself, he reached out and grabbed a lock, giving it a firm tug.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, slapping Sasuke's hand. "Don't!"

Sasuke ignored him, tugging the hair again. Naruto glared at Sasuke, trying to slap his hand away again.

"You're pretty," Sasuke blurted out suddenly. He blinked, surprised at himself. Naruto stared at him, and Sasuke quickly took his hand back. Naruto grinned suddenly.

"You are too!" Naruto declared. "Will you be my friend?"

Sasuke nodded, shuffling closer to Naruto. Naruto smiled happily as he looked out over the park. Sasuke continued to watch his friend, pleased with the day's accomplishments.

--

The next day when he returned, Naruto had Kyuubi with him. Naruto was holding onto his brother's hand but released it quickly as soon as saw Sasuke. Before Kyuubi could grab him, Naruto ran straight to the seesaw where Sasuke was and threw his arms around his new friend. Sasuke hugged him back, delighted. As soon as Naruto pulled out of his arms, Sasuke reached up to tug a lock of his hair. Naruto swatted his hand away before hurrying to the other end of the seesaw and hoping on.

As they bounced up and down, Sasuke caught a glimpse of Kyuubi sitting next to Itachi on a bench. Itachi was leaning towards him, talking quietly, while Kyuubi was clearly trying to ignore him.

After a while they grew bored of the seesaw, and Naruto declared that he was thirsty. They raced over to the drinking fountain, Sasuke letting Naruto win. While the blond boy drank, Sasuke played with his hair, captivated by the golden strands.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto looked at his shoes shyly. "Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Because you're pretty," Sasuke answered instantly. "I like pretty things."

"But you're not supposed to be friend with people you find pretty," Naruto protested. "Lee thinks Tenten's pretty, but they're not friends. Lee says he wants to marry her. Do you want to marry me?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, looking Naruto over. The boy was bright, sweet and innocent. He was adorable. Sasuke got along with him well. Yeah, he wouldn't mind marrying Naruto.

"Sure," Sasuke said with a shrug. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Um..." Naruto looked to the side, blushing slightly. "Yeah... you're pretty too."

Sasuke grinned before reaching out to take Naruto's hand. Naruto looked shocked, but then grinned at Sasuke.

"My parents hold hands all the time," Naruto chirped as he squeezed Sasuke's hand. "Let's go tell our brothers!"

Naruto led the way to where their brothers were sitting on the bench.

"Kyuu! Kyuu! Guess what!" Naruto shouted as he bounced up and down on the spot. "Sasuke's gonna marry me!"

Kyuubi looked started for a moment before he grinned, reaching out to ruffle Naruto's hair.

"Really?" he chuckled. "Lucky Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at his own brother, who was watching Kyuubi with a slight smirk on his face. Sasuke knew that look. It was the look Itachi got whenever he wanted something. And, whether it was a prize in a competition or a scholarship of some sort, Itachi always got it.

"Naruto, let's play in the sandpit," Sasuke said, tugging on Naruto's hand. "Come on. We can build a house."

Naruto went with a grin, waving at his brother as he did. Kyuubi shook his head before looking at Itachi, whose smirk grew.

"What a fine example our brothers have set."

As Itachi closed in on his prey, their brothers reached the sandpit and began to build a house. Sasuke looked up at one point, and caught sight of Naruto as a beam of sunlight fell directly on him. He seemed to sparkle like some otherworldly creature, so beautiful. His eyes danced and his hair glowed. Sasuke reached out to tug on that hair, feeling the gold strands between his fingers.

Maybe there was something behind this hair pulling thing after all.


End file.
